


Accepting Roman

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: Roman Sanders is non-binary.





	Accepting Roman

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Roman is nonbinary.  
> word count: 687  
> a/n: I hope I did this justice this is my first time portraying a character as something without any first-hand experience. I hate how I wrote this, but I loved the idea.

Roman didn’t know how to tell the other sides. Roman hated when they referred to them as he/him, but Roman couldn’t blame them. They had yet to tell the others which pronouns and didn’t. Like right now, Thomas had called all the sides to plan a new video. All Roman wanted to do was go back to their room, He didn’t want to bother the others by telling them. So Roman nodded along to everything they said, “so Roman said he went on an adventure…” Roman heard Patton say as he was telling a story. Romans’ heart sank, the others wouldn’t understand. After they finished discussing the video they all sank and went back to their rooms or the common room. Roman went to their room immediately, they needed to think. Thomas has been hanging out with Joan and Tayln quite a lot recently making Roman think. Roman had never really paid attention to it, but after it was brought to the creative sides attention that this was something normal to feel and many felt this way, they began to question it. Roman encouraged Thomas to learn as much about nonbinary people as possible so that Roman could learn as well. Roman stayed in their room for days at a time now saying they were preparing for an adventure and couldn’t leave the room. One day when Roman did leave the room they went to the common room, “Roman! he left his room guys!” Patton yelled making Roman flinch. “hey, you okay there Princey?” Virgil asked walking passed to sit on the couch. Roman paused for a minute with their mouth opened before closing it. For a moment roman remember how everyone was kind to Virgil when he opened up and told them his name. Only for a minute did Roman consider opening up to the other before the thoughts of negative reactions filled their head. “yes, HotTopic, I’m fine.” they said, moving to sit on the couch. The other sides shared a look, “Ro, what were you going to say?” Patton asked calmly. “this is an accepting environment. anything you have to say will be okay, kiddo.” Patton continued to encourage. Roman shook their head, “it’s nothing.” Roman said standing to head back to their room, Roman couldn’t stand the questions anymore. The other noticed the strange behavior, they decided they were going to watch Roman closer. The next day Thomas called the sides to have a chat. As the other sides talked and added their own input they all watched Roman. “and he…” flinches. “so he…” flinches. “Roman was on his way…” flinch. They noticed this so when Roman left the began to talk.   
Roman had left the chat early, only to be called back half an hour later. “Roman we need to talk to you.” Thomas began, making Roman worry. “its nothing bad kiddo, we’ve just noticed something that seems to make you uncomfortable.” Patton explained seeing the worry etched on Romans face. “ yes, it appears you flinch when addressed with male pronouns.” Logan said, calmly. Roman sighed looking at the faces of their friends, seeing nothing but love and acceptance Roman opened up. “before I never noticed but as Thomas hung around Tayln and Joan more I began to realize the feeling I felt when addressed with male pronouns was that uncomfortable feeling. I encouraged Thomas to learn more so I could learn more and I feel comfortable identifying as non-binary.” Roman whispered. “that’s great! sorry for using the wrong pronouns for so long. why didn’t you tell us?” Patton asked excitedly. Roman shrugged, “I just felt I wouldn’t be accepted. the phase many people go through when in this situation.” Roman explained. The others smiled, and Roman felt the joy they had been denying themselves for a while.


End file.
